Bless Us With Peace and Prosperity
by Mayhem21
Summary: It is said that the phoenix can bestow wonders on whosoever receives its blessing. After the bird of fire appears in the forests of Germany, the nations of the world decide to see just how much truth there is in legend. Supernatural!North America Universe.
1. Chapter 1

"This isn't going to be another weird team-building thing, right?"

Germany grit his teeth, faintly aware of the sounds of protest coming from the steering wheel as his hands tightened.

"For the last time, no," he stated through clenched teeth.

"Well, good," America replied. "Because, seriously, Russia's a dick. Every time you guys make me do that stupid falling trust exercise with him, I swear he finds the nastiest patch of mud to stand next to or throws a bunch of thumbtacks on the ground and then drops me." America continued, unconcerned with how close his nearly two-hours of continuous chatter had driven Germany to crashing the small SUV into the nearest tree. "All this team-building stuff you've been having us do isn't working. The blind-driving exercise in London went about as badly as possible without resulting in actual death and dismemberment and the naked group bathing thing in Tokyo just led to a bunch of sexual harassment lawsuits. Dude, it's time to let it go."

Japan turned as best he could in the front passenger seat, looking past Italy and Romano in the middle row and to the American crammed into the tiny third row.

"We will be holding the G8 meeting in the Bavarian Rhön Nature Park," he began, hoping he could redirect America's attention toward topics less likely to drive Germany to contemplate murder-suicide.

"Duh." America rolled his eyes and let his head loll against the top of the car seat. "I do read my email, dude. Well, most of the time. We just don't usually go to nature parks for meetings." Closing his eyes, he said a silent prayer that they would get to the hotel or cabin or tents or whatever Germany was planning soon. The third row in this SUV was a joke – the space between his seat and the middle row was so small, he was practically bent into the fetal position.

"That is true," Japan agreed. "We are hoping that using a different setting for our meeting could stimulate new productivity or at least provide inspiration for restoring the ailing global economy."

America raised his head long enough to give Japan a skeptical look before dropping it down once again. After a few moments, he picked up his phone and unlocked it with a quick swipe to text his brother in the SUV ahead of them. Canada had been trapped with England, France, and Russia for hours while Prussia swerved to hit every bump and pothole they came across. He shuddered to think how hellish things had probably gotten in the other vehicle.

From the front of the car, Japan smiled slightly as he saw the light from the illuminated screen flash against America's glasses. With luck he would be distracted the rest of the drive.

 _From: Ameridiot  
Germ swears tbis isnt teambuilding shit_

 _From Ameridiot  
LIES_

 _From: Ameridiot  
Gunna be HUumanVZombie all iver again_

 _From: Ameridiot  
My knees are in my chest and Romano is having Spain again_

 _From: Ameridiot  
Yelling b crying. Muttering. ARGH_

 _From: Ameridiot  
Romano is kinda upset too_

 _From: Ameridiot  
How sucky is your ride?_

 _From: CanaBRO  
England and France are fighting (shocking, I know). England was doing some needlepoint stuff and jabbed France "on accident" with the needle a few dozen times. France tossed his bag of threads out the window. England tried to stab him with sewing scissors._

 _From: CanaBRO  
Things escalated from there._

 _From: CanaBRO  
The car is either swerving because of the fighting or because of Prussia trying to hit potholes so they concuss each other and stop fighting._

 _From: Ameridiot  
Russia?_

 _From: CanaBRO  
Reading. And napping._

 _From: Ameridiot  
How's fish breath_

 _From CanaBRO  
Kuma is fine. And says he's gunna pee in your suitcase if you call him that again._

 _From: Ameridiot  
Lol._

 _From: Ameridiot  
Is said with love_

 _From: Ameridiot  
I re-read email, no ine said why we're going tonsone nature park. U heard why? _

_From: Ameridiot  
Horseback riding?_

 _From: Ameridiot  
OMG, murder mystery party!_

 _From: Ameridiot  
YES. WANT._

 _From: CanaBRO  
No one's told me. I'm starting to get a EurAsia-vibe._

 _From: Ameridiot  
FUCK, more anti-North America shit? _

_From: Ameridiot  
Or just "Aw, ickle babies!" shit?_

 _From: Ameridiot  
All equally shit_

 _From: CanaBRO  
I think bit of both. Kind of an "Aw, ickle babies from silly NA who don't know things" tone going on._

 _From: Ameridiot  
Hate that_

 _From: Ameridiot  
Oldtimer dtuff could explain why Rpussia andRomano are here_

 _From: Ameridiot  
They usually sit out the meeting stuff._

 _From: Ameridiot  
Wish I coud_

 _From: Ameridiot  
The meetings are glorified baby-sitting services_

 _From: Ameridiot  
Bosses drop us off and leave to do grwon-up work while babies play pretend_

 _From: Ameridiot  
Unless it's war or suoer small groups we don't get shit done and no one expects usbto_

 _From: CanaBRO  
That the reason for Globo-Warming Man?_

 _From: Ameridiot  
Yup!_

 _From: Ameridiot  
Ifbwe gotta be stuck somewhere for hoirs may as well have some fun!_

 _From: Ameridiot  
For reals,though, see if you can figure out what the crap is happening_

 _From: Ameridiot  
Germany will totes crash the car and kill us all if I ask_

 _From: Ameridiot  
His ears have gone all anger red_

 _From: CanaBRO  
I'll do my best._

 _From: CanaBRO  
And please stop annoying Germany. He's trying to help. We just need to ninja-purge his library again. Too many Management Training books._

 _From: Ameridiot  
Prussa got trapped in a confined spacw with England and France because of those books b he'll totally help us out again_

 _From: CanaBRO  
We'll ask him later. I'll see what info I can dig up on this trip._

 _From: Ameridiot  
Cool beans! Keep me in the loop! Ttyl!_


	2. Chapter 2

Prussia slammed his car door shut and twisted around in the driver's seat to glare into the back of the SUV. "Any more fighting and everyone here gets to walk the rest of the way," he snarled, eyes lingering first on France and then on England.

A few ill-timed and particularly violent punches had nearly caused the small vehicle to swerve off the road. Fed up, Prussia had pulled into the next available stop and forced England to swap seats with Canada, relegating the island nation to the cramped backseat Canada had endured since landing in Nuremberg a few hours earlier.

Seeing that the combative pair had been subdued for a short while at least, Prussia turned back around and started the vehicle so they could get back on the road.

As the vehicle lurched back into motion, Canada looked down to double-check that Kumajiro was still buckled securely into the middle seat. He reached out, tugging gently at the buckle before running a hand up the chest belt he'd placed behind the bear's head. Satisfied that his lifelong companion was safe, he gave the bear a fond scratch on top of his head.

A white paw stretched out and brushed his side, or rather, the phone still tucked awkwardly in his pants pocket.

' _Alfred_ ', Canada realized. He leaned back against the door, twisting and contorting as he struggled to extract the smartphone without undoing his seatbelt. Once the device was in his hands, he woke it up with a quiet click, shaking his head in amused exasperation at the stream of unanswered texts from his noisy neighbor.

 _From: Ameridiot  
Duuude, sitrep?_

 _From: Ameridiot  
Francypants or Eyebrows give any info up yet?_

 _From: Ameridiot  
Hey, you there?_

 _From: Ameridiot  
Did you phone die? I totally told you to charge it earlier_

 _From: Ameridiot  
HOLY CRAP, YOU ALMOST WENT OFF THE ROAD_

 _From: Ameridiot  
ARE YOU ALIVE_

 _From: Ameridiot  
ANSWERSSSSSS_

 _From: Ameridiot  
K, Prussia called Germany and said y'all are pulling over_

 _From: Ameridiot  
Assuming you forgot your phone exists, which is why you won't TELL ME YOU DIDN'T GET STABBED BY ENGLAND ON ACCIDENT_

 _From: Ameridiot  
LAME_

 _From: Ameridiot  
Back on mission y/n?_

 _From: Ameridiot  
*sighs*_

"I see America is equally verbose in text form as he is in person."

Startled by France's teasing words, Canada looked up and found the older nation peering over Kumajiro's head to look at the messages on his phone. "Mm, with worse grammar and spelling." Giving France a curious look, he continued, "I take it you don't text with him very often?"

"Ah, non," France chucked. He leaned back slightly, shifting as best he could on the bench seat to better face the younger nation. "He has tried but I have made a point not to respond if at all possible. He has always preferred the written word for business over in-person negotiations – a trait that has carried over into this new era of communication. Hence an inclination for texting over speaking on the phone." A sly look crossed the elegant nation's face. "I have found that our meetings are concluded with great haste these days."

"I'm almost envious." A small smile crossed Canada's face as he leaned back, absently clicking his phone off as he did so.

"I shudder to think what it must be like living next door," France admitted. "A difficult neighbor can be so … tiresome," he added, eyes flickered towards England.

"Oh, he's quite right," England grumbled from the back. He cast a dark look at France, a look that promised torment and suffering. "There's nothing worse than being forced to endure a challenging, irritating, and insufferable neighbor."

Alarm bells shrieked in Canada's head. "Well, it's not all bad," he interjected in a faintly desperate voice. "By the way, we did have a question about this whole trip, do you think you could explain exactly what we're doing?" he quickly added, eyes darting from France to England and back again.

France blinked, breaking the narrow-eyed glare that had crossed his face while England spoke. Instead of loathing, the look he and England shared was instead one of confusion and surprise.

"I say, didn't you read the email Germany sent out last month about the Bavarian Rhön Nature Park?" England asked in a perplexed voice. He leaned forward, letting the shoulder strap of his seat belt fall behind him as he rested his arms on the seat in front of him.

"Sorry, I don't think we got that one." Canada screamed a little inside. Of course everyone else knew what was going on. "The first we heard about the park was when we landed in Nuremberg and forced into these cars." He woke his phone up as he spoke and sent a swift query to his noisy southern neighbor.

 _From: CanaBRO  
You get an email from Germany last month about the Nature Park?_

 _From: Ameridiot  
?_

 _From: Ameridiot  
NO_

 _From: Ameridiot  
WHAT DID IT SAY_

Canada's phone vibrated as his brother replied. "Yeah, America says he didn't get the email either." Annoyance began to build inside the normally laid-back nation. "We'd really appreciate it if someone could explain why we're making this trip." There was a subtle hint of irritation in Canada's voice, one that America usually noticed and gleefully tried to stoke into a rare explosion of rage. France and England, however, didn't seem to notice.

After a long pause, France spoke again – to England, that was, not to Canada. "Well, I don't recall any of their people talking about it appearing _over there_."

"Hmm, I agree," England replied. He gave Canada a thoughtful look. "I dare say we would have heard otherwise. I'm so sorry, lad, I didn't think."

"Ahh, poor Canada and America, to have never experienced this wondrous occasion!" France patted Canada's shoulder. "Perhaps you will be inspired, mon cher. Big brother will do all he can so Canada can experience this honor!"

" **What. Honor?** " Canada forced the words through gritted teeth. France and England were rapidly slipping into nostalgia. And noticeably not telling him why they were so worked up.

"It's been over a century since it was last seen," England replied, visibly shaking himself from of the images of past that had been filling his memory. A slow smile crossed his face. "The phoenix, my boy, the phoenix appeared in Germany's park last month."

"It is a great herald," France added, a queer light in his eyes. "A symbol of light, power, and rebirth. Japan's people believe it's arrival marks the beginning of a new era of peace and prosperity."

"We are going to visit this beautiful creature," England continued, "to see if it will share its blessing with all of us."

"Nothing else is working to fix the mess the world is in." Prussia's sudden interjection was startling. Canada's head jerked towards the front in surprise. The driver gave him an amused look through the rearview mirror. "Might as well try some hocus-pocus."

"The Firebird has brought great joy to my people many times in the past.." Russia was joining in on the conversation now. "It's feathers are items of great power and beauty. To be given one is a great honor."

Canada slumped back in his seat as the rest of the car's inhabitants started sharing stories and legends about the fiery bird – stories of the Arabic Anqathe Turkish Zümrüdü Anka, the Chinese fenghuang and zhu que, and the Japanese hō-ō – all different versions of the legendary phoenix.

Filled with dread, Canada slowly began to type out a message to his brother. The phoenix. Oh, America was going to be _pissed_.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now then," England began as he dropped a large duffel bag in front of America and Canada, "it's polite to bring a small token of appreciation for the phoenix. I packed a few extras just in case - feel free to pick from them." The island nation gave the twins a brief satisfied nod before turning and walking away.

Once England had disappeared from view, America looked over at his brother and gave him a disbelieving look.

"I really wanted you to be pulling my leg," he groaned. He ran a hand through his travel-mussed hair. "They're actually going through with this . . . insanity."

"You missed the thirty minutes of gossip that followed my last text," Canada sighed as he thought back to the final leg of the drive. "It was all 'And this one time? The phoenix did _this_! Oh, but did you hear about _this other time_?' Over and over again."

"Sounds painful." America shuddered. He cast a look around, eyes sliding off the parked SUVs to the small parking lot outside the beautiful baroque building that served as the the seat of the Biosphere Reserve Rhön. "At least the setting for our meeting with the Flaming Bird of Doom is pretty. I can imagine what it's going to look like when it's all on fire already."

Canada snorted, then squatted down to unzip the duffel. "Food, shiny things, nesting things, and flammable things," he summarized as he rifled through the bag's assorted contents.

"Nothing useful."

"Nope."

"Right." A determined expression crossed America's face. "Time to improvise."

As America and Canada began to quietly raid the back of the SUVs, England joined the clustered nations waiting for Germany to emerge from the information center.

"And how are the _enfants_?" France asked with an inquiring look.

"Picking out items to give the phoenix," he reported with a smug look. "I suspected they would be unprepared for such an important event and packed some extra materials just in case."

"As if this noble bird would want some shoddy English product," France retorted.

"Oh, you think it would prefer something that smells like _cheese_?" England demanded.

Before the argument could escalate further, Russia interrupted. "You forget," he began in a chipper voice, "we are wanting the firebird to visit all of our homes. We should want it to take all of our gifts. Starting with mine, of course."

"Yo-your's!" England sputtered, staring up at the tall nation with disbelief. "As if!"

"And what do you think, Italy?" France draped an arm across the nation's shoulders. "Who's gift do you think the phoenix will accept first?"

"You're all stupid," Romano interrupted, tugging his brother out from France's embrace. He crossed his arms once they were both out of reach, irritation written across his face. "We're in Germany, it will take his first. What I want to know is why we have to _walk_ the whole way? Couldn't these bastards have brought the bird closer?"

"It would be wrong to force such a beautiful creature to travel somewhere against its will." France grimaced. "I admit, I am not looking forward to the walk either. It is most regretful it chose to nest so far away."

"What's far away?"

America gave the other members of the G8 a suspicious look as he and Canada walked up. The duffel England had tossed at them was now slung over his back and his hands were shoved into the pockets of his jeans.

"The nest of the phoenix," France explained. "We will have to hike some distance to reach it."

"Awesome." America cast a long-suffering look at his brother. They'd both gotten plenty an earful in the past about how _done_ most of the European nations were with the outdoors - an extended hiking trip was going to be unpleasant.

Fortunately, or unfortunately (for some), Germany emerged from the red roofed information center a few minutes later with a carefully marked map.

It was time to go.

Dusk was beginning to fall when they finally drew close to their destination: a small clearing in the woods several kilometers from the Propstei Zella / Rhön information center and far off the hiking paths that wound through the park.

"The nest is in a tree on the far edge of the clearing," Germany murmured, staring ahead with an intent look, eyes flickering from side to side as he scanning the area. "The rangers closed off all the trails near this clearing once the nest was discovered so no members of the public could stumble onto it."

There was a moment of awed silence and several nations took a moment to look around, hoping for a glimpse of red and gold.

"It is good," Russia suddenly declared, breaking the silence, "that we are not the public." Then, without hesitation, he strode into the clearing, making his way towards the nest.

"Hey, you can't just-" cutting his words off with a snarl, Prussia darted after the tall nation.

The reverent moment shattered, England, France, and and the rest were quick to follow, driving tired bodies forward. America and Canada, however, remained a few paces back, keeping close together even after a quiet dig through the duffle slung across America's back.

The nest sat on a wide, low-hanging branch of an old, towering maple tree. Filled with twigs, grasses, bark, and aromatic plants, it was an elegant mix of function and form.

"What should we do, Germany?" Italy asked in a breathless voice. He stared up at the nest, trying to commit its form to memory; he was itching to capture the sight on paper.

Before Germany, or anyone else, could respond, a sweet, musical sound filled the air. There was a rush of air and a sensation of heat. And then it appeared, sweeping down into the clearing with wings that shimmered in the light of the setting sun.

The size of an eagle, the heron-like bird circled the clearing, red and gold feathers just barely brushing Russia's head as he stood tall and above the others. It shot back up into the air, glowing like a living flame, its long purple tinted tail trailing behind it. It circled the clearing once more, high above them, then dropped into a dive, ash-colored talons stretching out-

"Don't even think about it, Extra Crispy!"

Fire-suppressant spray shot into the air. The phoenix shrieked and collapsed, falling with a sickening _thud_ on the ground. The white spray misted over its body, dissipating into the air.

Silence filled the clearing. The phoenix didn't move.


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell are you doing?" England shrieked, scrambling towards the creature of myth while frantically struggling to recall a fire-starter spell.

An outraged screech rent the air and the heap of white foam that was the phoenix exploded out, fire erupting along its feathers. The bird lunged towards America-

More spray hit shot out, overtaking the phoenix and bringing it once more to the ground.

Nothing in the clearing moved. The nations were frozen in shocked, horrified silence. America was glaring at the bird while Canada stood several steps away. They were both holding small fire extinguishers and had the nozzles pointed directly at the phoenix.

With an angry hiss, the phoenix rose up on its long legs and shook its wings, sending sparks flying in every direction. A new fire ignited and quickly spread across its entire body.

"Yeah, remember me, you red-feathered turkey vulture?" America growled. He kept the fire extinguisher's nozzle trained on the burning bird with the focus and intensity of a soldier on a battlefield.

"America," Germany snarled through gritted teeth, "put down the fire extinguisher. _Now_."

"The phoenix is not a threat, you idiot," France snapped. "It is a creature of myth and legend, of beauty and wonder."

"It's a goddamned menace!" America retorted. "I don't know what the hell you guys are talking about, this thing is nothing more than a charred, overgrown pigeon."

With a loud cry, the phoenix suddenly lept into the air and quickly disappeared from sight.

"Lovely. Well done. Are you happy now?" England demanded, staring after the flaming bird. "This was it! Our one chance!" He spun around and started stalking towards America, a murderous light in his eyes.

"One chance for what?" Canada asked in an incredulous voice. He cast a wary look into the air and then shifted closer to America, not quite moving to stand back-to-back with him but clearly ready to defend his blind spots. "A chance to burn down the entire Nature Park?"

England sputtered. "Wh- It wasn't going to burn down anything!"

"The Miramichi Fire of 1825 begs to differ," Canada retorted in a flat voice. "It took decades for New Brunswick to recover."

"Not to mention Yaquina, Oregon, in 1853," America added.

The brothers started going back and forth: Silverton, 1865; Saquenay Fire, 1870; The Peshtigo and Great Michigan and Chicago Fires of 1871; Thumb Fire, 1881; Santiago Canyon Fire, 1889; Great Porcupine Fire, 1911.

"And then there was the Chinchaga Fire in 1950." Canada shuddered. "It was awful - the largest forest fire ever recorded in North America until the Manitoba Fires of 1989. Almost 25,000 people had to be evacuated"

"You think the Firebird started those?" Russia asked after a moment, his voice incredulous.

"We don't _think_ , we _know_." America looked annoyed. "Canada told me you guys kept going on and on about how _amazing_ and _awe-inspiring_ and _benevolent_ this stupid thing is."

"I was hoping you were talking about something else," Canada continued in an irritated voice. "That there was another phoenix-like bird out there, not . . . this one."

America tilted his head towards his brother. "How big an area burned just a few years ago, during the Chelaslie River Fire in British Columbia?" he asked.

"328,892 acres. That's over 1,330 square kilometers." Canada paused. "513-ish square miles," he added, giving his brother sidelong look.

"Like I said, a _menace_."

A menacing _hiss_ floated out from the treeline. The twins turned, fire extinguishers at the ready.

"What did you do?" England suddenly demanded, eyes gleaming with barely suppressed rage. "What. Did you do. To the phoenix?" he asked again, voice growing louder.

"We didn't do a God-damned thing!" America exclaimed, eyes scanning for the glint of red-gold. "It's just another flippin' supernatural creature that came over and started wrecking shit!"

"Anoth-" England sputtered. "You don't believe in the supernatural! We've been over this! Again and again!"

"I don't believe in that all your chanting and wand waving does anything." America snorted. "But when my chickens start to burst into flames anytime they're startled - which is a lot seeing as they're _chickens_ \- you becoming willing to accept anything." There was a moment of silence. "I had to fire-proof my chicken coop because of that horny thing," he added in a frustrated voice.

"I'm confused," Russia interjected, giggling softly. "I thought fat Americans loved chicken extra crispy?" A wide smile stretched across the large country's face, waiting eagerly for the response.

America let out a strangled oath and dove for Russia. Canada dropped his extinguisher and wrapped his arms around his brother, trying to hold him back. His twin let out a frustrated and infuriated, wordless shriek as swung his nearly empty fire extinguisher at Russia. Canada rocked backwards, digging his heels into the dirt as he lifted America clear off the ground, holding him in place.

"Put me down!" America howled. He jerked, twisted, trying to find the leverage to break free of Canada's grasp. "This isn't a fucking joke!" When his northern neighbor's grip refused to weaken, he chucked the red canister at Russia.

The other G8 members watched with wide eyes as Russia easily stepped out of the way of the canister - and then as it proceeded to punch through several trees before disappearing from view.

America and Canada scuffled for several moments. Every time America seemed to be breaking free, Canada somehow reasserted his grip, wrestling his brother back under control. For all America's stretch, it wasn't enough to defeat the leverage Canada had on him.

The phoenix's cry suddenly rent the air.

The brothers froze, immediately turning their heads every which way, trying to spot the bird.

Down, down it descended from the sky, the sun at its back as it fell. Fire swelled around it and with a loud screech, a plume shot forward towards the ground.

The trees lining the clearing caught fire as the fire attacked slammed into the ground. A wave of heat rippled out, causing the nations to leap away, falling and scrambling as they struggled to put more distance between them and the building inferno.

"This is how it fucking starts!" America howled, his voice carrying across the clearing. "Campers caught video of the last wildfire this thing started! It was startled by a deer. A fucking deer and it tried to burn down the entire fucking continent!"

The fire started to grow, flames licking up above the treeline. The phoenix landed, surrounded by flames. Spreading its wings, it slowly started stalking towards the twins.

Germany rushed forward, frantically searching for the fire extinguisher Canada had dropped moments earlier. The fire was building, raging, _he had to do something._

In the distance, thunder began to rumble.

America and Canada stared back at the phoenix as it drew closer and closer. America's hands were balled into fists, ready to lash out the moment the firebird stepped into range. Canada looked more wary as he dropped back, hands dipping into pockets, searching for . . . something.

Just out of reach of America's grasp, the phoenix stopped. It began to flap its wings, wire leaping forward-

A nearly solid mass of rain suddenly slammed down into the clearing. Lightning tore through the sky and the _boom_ of thunder cause the ground the shake.

As the rain continued to pour, the flames slowly, slowly began to diminish.

The fire surrounding the phoenix had shrunk under the bird's red and gold feathers seemed to smolder in the suddenly dark clearing. The firebird stared up at the sky and hissed, American and Canada forgotten.

Then came another flap of wings. Out of the darkness, another bird appeared. It's feathers were dark, blacks and blues. Instead of the long, trailing tail feathers, it had a tuft of feathers rising up above its crown. Each flap of its wings was immediately followed by a rumble of thunder.

America stepped forward and raised an arm up into the air. He seemed utterly unconcerned with how soaked his clothes were or that the water clinging to the lenses of his glasses had rendered him almost completely unable to see.

The dark bird landed on America's arm, only partially folding its large wings. The bird was massive, nearly the size of America's torso . . . and seemingly the same size as the phoenix.

"Here's the deal," America snarled, giving the phoenix a dark look. "Go back to Egypt and don't come back. Otherwise, my pal here will feel obligated to step in."

"And we all know much damage that would cause," Canada added. He stepped up next to America, the dark bird between them. Eyes locked on the phoenix, he reached up and gently stroked the black-blue feathers.

Silence filled the clearing, broken only by the occasional rumble of thunder overhead. The fire that had been overtaking the clearing was finally dying down, washed away by the heavy rainfall.

The phoenix snarled, its feathers still smoldering and sparking. Slowly, the sparks began to grow until the firebird was once again ignited. The water that had been falling on it evaporated in the heat, rising above its head as steam and mixing with the smoke.

Suddenly, it sprang into the air, letting out a sharp cry. It flew towards the North Americans, angling upwards at the last moment, it's long tail cracking like a whip. Light flashed as the feathers snapped against the dark bird's head.

Light flashed in the strange bird's dark eyes, mirroring the sudden jagged flash of lightning overhead. Then, as the phoenix flew away, the rain began to let up. Stooping down, the bird nudged first America's, then Canada's head with its beak.

"Thanks for coming," Canada murmured, stroking the feathers one last time before stepping away.

"We owe you one," America agreed. "Ready?" After the bird gave a short, crisp nod, America jerked his arm up, propelling it up into the air.

Dark wings flapped, propelling the strange creature upwards. With each downflap, thunder rumbled, a short but powerful sound. Soon, it too disappeared from view, flying in the opposite direction as the phoenix. Shortly after that, the rain began to thin and eventually stopped all together.

America flopped down onto the ground, landing unconcerned in a large mud patch.

Canada squatted down next to him and stretched his arms forward.

"I'm glad I left Kumajiro at the Visitor's Center," he commented. "Wet bear smell is rather unpleasant."

"Hah, and can you imagine how that would have gone down if he had been here?" America rolled his eyes and let himself fall back prone into the mud. "God, adding an ice spirit to a phoenix versus thunderbird match would have just wrecked this place even more." He made a vague gesture towards the soggy, singed looking trees.

"Thunderbird?" England asked, voice cautious. He frowned. "I'm not very familiar with it."

"Course not," America retorted. "He's got manners, unlike Spicy Chicken Legs. Doesn't go around wreaking shit."

Germany suddenly loomed above America. He was clutching Canada's discarded fire extinguished with a white-knuckled grip and looked like he was considering smashing America's head in.

"Dude, I know that sucked," America quickly responded, scrambling back onto his feet. "But, uh, well, it really would have been worse if the phoenix had stayed."

Canada straightened up, reached out, and gently tugged the extinguisher out of Germany's hands.

Now empty, Germany began to clench and unclench his hands into fists.

"Seriously," America hurriedly continued, backing further away from the murderous looking nation. "All it does is start fires. It's a jerk with great PR."

"America!" Germany suddenly yelled. He lunged forward, hands outstretched and grasping at America, who let out a shriek, turned, and ran.

The pair disappeared into the woods, leaving the other nations to track their frantic chase solely by the sound of them crashing through the brush.

As the sound of Germany's enraged pursuit faded from earshot, France walked over to Canada and took hold of his shoulders.

"Just . . . tell us next time," he asked in a soft, pleading voice. The Frenchman's hair was still soaking wet, hanging down around his lead like limp spaghetti. His fine clothes were also soaked and clearing thoroughly ruined. "So we can avoid a mess like this one."

Canada bit his lip.

"We'll try."

 _Really sorry the conclusion took so long to get out. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm trying to get all my unfinished stories done before NaNoWriMo next month. See you later!_


End file.
